The Return of Kagura
by Ecspyred
Summary: Kagura finally returns from the dead with some help from Sesshomaru plus, whatever the continuation will be.
1. Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any works of Rumiko Takashi.

* * *

><p>*This is the first time I published a fanfic in the internet so I hope you like it!*<p>

* * *

><p>The Return of Kagura<p>

Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's Plan

* * *

><p>One day, Sesshomaru and Jaken decided to rest by a river. Then, something caught Sesshomaru's nose. He followed it and plunged his hand into the water. He grabbed something, picked it up and looked at it. It was Kagura's fan. He remembered how she died, how contented she was, and how the wind took her back. Suddenly, a gust of wind with flower petals passed by.<p>

It felt free. But somehow sad. Then, Sesshomaru knew what to do.

"Jaken," he said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?", the little demon asked.

"We're going to Inuyasha's village."

"Oh? Are you going to visit Rin again?", as Jaken said that, he saw Sesshomaru leaving. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Meanwhile, at Inuyasha's village...

"Sit boy!", Kagome yelled to the top of her voice.

"Ow! What was that for?" Inuyasha said.

"I can't believe you gave Miroku and Sango's children stale food!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me!"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Sit!"

"Ow!"

Then, Inuyasha smelled something very familiar.

"Sesshomaru," the hanyou said. Then, Sesshomaru landed next to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I need to know something," Sesshomaru said. At the same time, Kagome saw Sesshomaru holding Kagura's fan.


	2. Chapter 2: Unneeded Information

The Return of Kagura

Chapter 2: Unneeded Information

* * *

><p>"How did Kikyo manage to come back to life?", Sesshomaru asked.<p>

"Why on Earth would I wanna tell you?", InuYasha said.

"Just tell me."

"Alright, alright. Don't be angry. A witch created a potion that can bring dead people back to life. Happy now?", InuYasha said but Sesshomaru just gave him a sharp look. "But she's dead so you can't bring Kagura back."

"How did you know what Lord Sesshomaru wanted?", Jaken asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's holding her fan, duh!", InuYasha said.

Then, a gust of wind passed by like it was telling someone to follow it. Sesshomaru followed the wind.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!", Jaken yelled.

"Hey! Where are you going?", InuYasha said.

"There.", Sesshomaru answered.

Sesshomaru continued to follow the wind until it led to the place where Naraku's palace used to be. There he saw a torn kimono with some blood stains on it. It probably must have belonged to Kagura, he thought. Jaken wanted to ask him what he was doing but he thought of not doing it anymore because Sesshomaru looked like he wasn't in the mood for answering Jaken's question.

Sesshomaru wrapped the kimono, or at least what's left of it, around the fan then the wind brought him somewhere else.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye, Jaken

The Return of Kagura

Chapter 3: Goodbye, Jaken

* * *

><p>"Jaken," said Sesshomaru<p>

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?", Jaken said.

"Go back to InuYasha's village."

"B-But why, sir?"

"I no longer need you for this mission."

"What? You-you no longer need me?", the little demon's eyes started to blur, and then he started to cry out loud. "Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need me anymore! Waaa! Ow!" Jaken fell on the ground, stunned from Sesshomaru's fist.

"Go. Now.", Sesshomaru said, which to Jaken, he doesn't sound very pleased.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.", Jaken siad, as he walked away from his master. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru," he said to himself, "What will I ever do without you."


	4. Chapter 4: Close Enough

The Return of Kagura

Chapter 4: Close Enough

* * *

><p>"Master Jaken! You're back!", Rin said with joy as she saw her old friend again.<p>

"Hi Rin," Jaken said which only worried Rin.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, then his eyes started to blur again.

"Why? What happened?"

"Did he die in an avalanche? Cause that'd be great! Serves him right!", InuYasha said.

"InuYasha! Sit boy!", Kagome yelled.

"Please don't do that again," he said as he saw three Rins, Jakens, and Kagomes.

"No, not that. He said... He said... That he...", Jaken said then started to cry, "He said he didn't need me anymore! Waaa!"

"Shut up! Who would need you?", InuYasha said.

"Sit!", Kagome shouted.

"That's a lie! Lord Sesshomaru always needs you!", Rin said with enlightment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere out there...<p>

"Where are you taking me now?", Sesshomaru asked the wind as it lead him to a meadow, the exact meadow where Kagura spent her last moments talking to him. Then, by a flower, he saw one of Kagura's feathers. He picked it up, and followed the wind once more.


	5. Chapter 5: Last Step

The Return of Kagura

Chapter 5: Last Step

* * *

><p>The wind took him to the lake where Kaguya's palace used to be. Again, his nose caught a familiar scent.<p>

He swam down the lake, down to the bottom, and found Kagura's old hairpin with a few strands of Kagura's hair tied around it. He took it with him then resurfaced.

Again, the wind led him to the meadow with the flowers and it stopped. Sesshomaru put down the things he had gathered and waited for the wind to say something. But the wind didn't budge at all.

Then, Tensaiga started to call out for him. No one in the world could understand sword language so he just drew out Tensaiga. Again, he waited for another sign but nothing came.

So Sesshomaru simply stabbed Tensaiga on the ground, beside Kagura's old things, and left to call Jaken and continue making his demon empire.


	6. Chapter 6: Results

The Return of Kagura

Chapter 6: Results

* * *

><p>The full moon rose and the wind blew hard...<p>

There was a super typhoon then and every living creature (except for plants) stayed in a safe and secure place.

There wasn't much rain but the wind was strong. It was so strong that it could uproot the Sacred Tree.

As the wind blew, a figure formed next to Tensaiga. Her arms slipped trough the sleeves of her kimono and her hair grew under the hairpin. Her right hand enclosed after taking hold of the fan and feather. As she rose from the cold ground, her eyes opened, revealing her pupil-less red eyes. She grabbed Tensaiga and pulled herself from the ground. She waved her fan around and formed a sphere of wind. She stayed there until the the super typhoon stopped.

Meanwhile, at a land far to the west of the country, Sesshomaru sat in his throne, watching his demon empire. It has been five years, and it was a miracle that he was able to build a demon empire without even using up fifty years yet.

Although he was able to fulfill his dream, he felt an emptiness inside him. The wind blew towards his cheeks and suddenly remembered hes previous mission.


	7. Chapter 7: After Years

The Return of Kagura

Chapter 7: After Years

* * *

><p>Kagura flew around, hoping to find Sesshomaru. She wanted to return Tensaiga to him and thank him for bringing her back. But wherever she flew, she couldn't find him.<p>

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Jaken went off to visit Rin. This time, he brought her a new kimono which is made from the finest silk someone could ever imagine.

As he flew, a demon appeared right in front of them. His name was Hideki, one of Inu no Taisho's old enemies.

"So," he said, "Are you the famous Sesshomaru? I heard you were able to accomplish your own demon empire. Congratulations."

"Who are you?", Sesshomaru asked.

"My name is Hideki. A very powerful demon who has slayed five thousand demons and eight thousand humans."

"I've heard of another person who can defeat you in your number of murders."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, sounds pretty impossible to me. Anyway, I've come hereto fight you."

"I have no intentions to fight so go away before I change my mind."

"Oh! So you're backing off? What a shame. When your father died, I had no other choice but to fight you instead. So I'll just go tell everyone that Sesshomaru 'chickened out'."

Sesshomaru paused then faced Hideki. Then, he drew out Bakusaiga.

"Good dog," Hideki said.


	8. Chapter 8: Taken

The Return of Kagura

Chapter 8: Taken

* * *

><p>As Kagura flew, she heard the sound of powerful swords clashing. She looked down and saw Sesshomaru.<p>

"Hmm… Wrong timing," she said. She decided to hide by a tree and wait for them to finish fighting.

"Hey, did you know that your father almost lost to me one day? I'm pretty sure that weakness runs in the family," Hideki insulted Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed with anger as Hideki insulted his father. He almost hit him in the neck, only a few millimeters away. Just then, Hideki backed off and said, "Hmm… It seems like I'm not ready for this battle. It also seems like you're not ready either.

"So in short," Sesshomaru said, "You're the one who chickened out."

Kagura gave off a chuckle because she found Sesshomaru's "joke" really funny even though its actually corny. Hideki heard her and looked in her direction.

"Well, well, well," Hideki said, "Looks to me like it's a pretty lady. I challenge you to a duel."

Sesshomaru wasn't listening very much to Hideki. He just stared at Kagura, impressed by the miracle. Suddenly, Hideki thrust his sword towards Kagura. Luckily, she was able to dodge immediately.

"Dance of blades!", Kagura said as she pointed her fan at Hideki.

"Poor, poor, demon," Kagura said, "Did you actually think you can beat me, the mistress of the wind?"

Suddenly, Hideki threw a stick and it hit Kagura's left shoulder. But Kagura just smirked.

"Did you actually think that your stick is strong enough to kill me?" Kagura was surprised when Hideki also gave a smirk. Slowly, Kagura's sight started to blur then she fell unconscious. Hideki grabbed her and went back home. Sesshomaru followed. But Hideki thrust another stick unto Sesshomaru and he fell on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9: A Potion Made From the Heart

The Return of Kagura

Chapter 9: A Potion Made From the Heart

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru immediately stood up and ran as fast as he could. Although the poison didn't paralyze him, it slowed him down.<p>

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!," Jaken ran to catch up with him but he was just too slow. "Why do I have to be the slowpoke here?"

Sesshomaru was starting get even slower and slower until he decided to stop. Hideki was too fast for him. "It doesn't matter," he said to himself, "Kagura can handle herself. Besides, Hideki can't run forever. I've caught his scent already... Was that really Kagura?" He saw Jaken approaching with Tensaiga in his hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru, was that Lady Kagura? If so, she left this," he gave Tensaiga to Sesshomaru and they continued to walk to Rin's place. A few hours later...

Hideki readied the first few steps for his potion. Then, Kagura woke up.

"Where am I?," she tried to get her fan but her hand couldn't move. "Why can't I move?"

"Seems like you're awake already," Hideki said. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you or anything. I'm just gonna use your heart for this potion of mine."

"My heart?"

"I heard that the hearts of female demons can make me faster. But I can't be sure. After all, it's just an experiment my father always wanted to do."

"So you're gonna take away my heart for some stupid experiment? You can't take my heart away! I won't let you! It took me a lot just for my heart!"

"I knew you would say that, Kagura the Wind Sorceress who was once a slave of the half-breed Naraku and died for her precious heart and freedom. I don't know how you were able to come back to life but I'm gonna use your heart anyway."

"How did you know that?"

"Some rumors are true after all."

Sesshomaru sensed that something bad was happening.

"What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him.

"Kagura," he replied.

"Who? Naraku's incarnation? Isn't she dead?", Kaede interfered.

"I have to go," Sesshomaru said as he flew away.

"Thank you for the new kimono, Lord Sesshomaru!", Rin yelled.


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue Mission

The Return of Kagura

Chapter 10: Rescue Mission

* * *

><p>"Almost done," Hideki said. "Now, all my potion needs is your precious heart."<p>

"Darn it," Kagura thought. "What's the use of coming back to life when you're heart's gonna be used for an experiment?"

Hideki took his sword and readied to cut Kagura in half. He lifted up the sword, swung it towards her, and his hand stopped. "What the—"

He looked up and saw Sesshomaru holding his wrist and an upcoming fist. Hideki stumbled down and smiled at him.

"What do you know," Hideki said. "You didn't chicken out after all." He took his sword and Sesshomaru and Hideki attacked each other.

As they fought, Hideki pierced random parts of Sesshomaru's body with his paralising sticks. Sesshomaru's movements started to slow down again but then he used Bakusaiga and gave out lots of energy waves. Hideki struggled but still managed to smile. (?)

"This guy's weird," Kagura said to herself.

Hideki pointed his sword to his front and it redirected Sesshomaru's attack. But his smile disappeared after he felt a great pain in his neck. He tried to look behind him. The sight wasn't very clear, he found out that it was Sesshomaru who inserted his claws across Hideki's neck. Hideki fell down to the ground and the good thing is that this time, he didn't smile. His body quickly turned into ashes and those ashes flew away.

Sesshomaru approached Kagura and said, "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" Kagura replied.

Sesshomaru carried Kagura in his arms and flew back to his demon empire.

"I still don't understand though," Kagura said, "How was I able to come back?"

Sesshomaru simply answered, "Tensaiga and the wind."


	11. Chapter 11: Kagura, a Free Servant

The Return of Kagura

Chapter 11: Kagura, a Free Servant

* * *

><p>This is the last chapter for this story. But don't worry. Just because it's the last chapter, it doesn't necessarily mean that it's the end of the story. Just wait.<p>

Anyway, it's not exactly a requirement. It's more of an... advice. Try listening to the song "My Will" by Dream while reading this chapter. But it's alright if you don't want to. That's all, thank you!

* * *

><p>"All the poison has been withdrawn from her body, my lord," one of Sesshomaru's servants said.<p>

"You may go now," Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you, sire."

Then, Kagura slowly approached the scenery and Sesshomaru said, "What do you intend to do now?"

"I don't really know," Kagura replied.

A long moment of silence passed by which was cut by a gust of wind.

"Would you like," Sesshomaru asked, "to work for my kingdom?" Kagura was surprised by what he said. "After all, there is nothing much that you will do out there. It's much safer here."

"What kind of 'work' are you talking about?", Kagura asked.

"Well, you see, the only available job here is being a servant. Unless you agree, of course," Jaken interfered.

Everyone stared at Kagura waiting for a reply.

"Sure," Kagura said. Jaken was surprised that she agreed to this task. Even Kagura was surprised too. She didn't expect herself to say that but she just did. She was pressured although she didn't know the reason. After all, it's her hidden will.

* * *

><p>That's it for the Return of Kagura.<p>

But don't worry.

There's a next one:

An Unexpected Love Story (the continuation of the Return of Kagura)

Why separate the stories?

I've thought about a really long continuation for this story but it just doesn't fit the title anymore so I decided to separate the stories.

* * *

><p>Our computer is having some technical difficulties so I can't put the actual link to An Unexpected Love Story. The link below is just part of the real link. you can type the URL of the homepage of this website before typing the link below...<p>

/s/7503859/1/


End file.
